Plzeňský 2010
Vražd včetně pokusů o vraždu evidovali policisté v roce 2010 v Plzeňském kraji 12, tedy o dva více než v roce 2009. Až na jeden případ se podařilo kriminalistům všechny vraždy objasnit. V prvním pololetí to byly 4 případy 11. května 2010 - Pokus vraždy na ubytovně v Plzni Krajští kriminalisté šetří další případ zvlášť závažné násilné trestné činnosti, který se stal v úterý 11. května 2010 na jedné ubytovně v Plzni. Zatím zjištěné skutečnosti nasvědčují tomu, že toho dne došlo po 23. hodině na chodbě ubytovny k roztržce mezi dvěma muži cizí státní příslušnosti. Dvaadvacetiletý muž následně zasadil nožem svému šestačtyřicetiletému krajanovi několik ran do oblasti zad a způsobil mu tak bodná zranění, pro která musel být převezen do nemocnice na ošetření. Pachatel, kterého se podařilo policistům krátce po činu zadržet, byl eskortován do policejní cely. Ve středu 12. května 2010 si převzal dvaadvacetiletý cizinec usnesení o zahájení trestního stíhání pro zvlášť závažný zločin vraždy ve stádiu pokusu. Ve čtvrtek 13. května 2010 podal vrchní komisař podnět k podání návrhu na vzetí obviněného do vazby, do které byl vzat obviněný muž na základě rozhodnutí soudce ještě téhož dne. červen 2010 - DESET LET dostal bezdomovec za útok po koncertu Zbyňka Drdy Senát plzeňského krajského soudu uložil ve čtvrtek desetiletý trest dvaatřicetiletému bezdomovci Zdeňku Koudelkovi za pokus vraždy. Letos v červnu se pokusil ubodat nožem svého kamaráda, rovněž bezdomovce Pavla Kavaléra, který mu před soudem vše odpustil a na důkaz toho obžalovanému podal i ruku. Rozsudek není pravomocný, obžalovaný si ponechal lhůtu na rozmyšlenou, stejně jako státní zástupce. Soud neuvěřil písemnému slibu a záruce, kterou poskytla družka obžalovaného. "Lze jen těžko uvěřit, že by na něho měla jeho partnerka takový vliv, že by zanechal předchozího způsobu života. Soud proto záruku i slib zamítl, Koudelka zůstává i nadále ve vazbě. Obžalovanému přitížila skutečnost, že byl v minulosti opakovaně souzen za majetkovou trestnou činnost a jednou pro ublížení na zdraví,“ vysvětlil verdikt soudce Jan Špeta. Incident mezi oběma muži se odehrál pod plzeňským mostem Milénia, kam odešli nocovat poté, co společně popíjeli na plzeňském náměstí Republiky na koncertu Zbyňka Drdy. Obžalovaný měl v sobě několik piv, sám během dopoledne vypil jedno krabicové víno a s kamarádem Kavalérem vypili ještě další tři krabice vína. Koudelka pozval svého známého nocovat na jeho místo pod most, protože do noclehárny Charity by je opilé nepustili. Podle obžaloby pak v noci zaútočil Koudelka na kamaráda proto, že chrápal. Třikrát ho bodl nožem do zad a do hrudníku, dvakrát jej řízl do krku. Napadeného zachránil útěk a okamžitá operace. Kuriózní motiv k pokusu o vraždu měl dvaatřicetiletý plzeňský bezdomovec Zdeněk Koudelka. Nemohl usnout, kamarádovo chrápání ho rušilo tak, že vzal nůž a zasadil mu do těla několik ran. Kamarádovi, kterého znal z protialkoholního léčení, zabodl Koudelka nůž do zad, další dvě rány mířily do hrudníku a navíc oběti pořezal krk. Napadený útok se štěstím přežil. Koudelka si dnes u krajského soudu vyslechl obžalobu z pokusu o vraždu. Hrozí mu až 18 let vězení. "Já si z toho nic nepamatuji. Vím, že jsme přišli pod most a lehli si na matraci s prostěradlem, které jsem tam měl. Byli jsme opilí. Pak si pamatuju, že jsem si byl u stánku koupit kuře a při tom jsem zjistil, že mám ruce od krve. Hledal jsem pak po plzeňské Americké třídě, jestli někde najdu stopy od krve, ptal jsem se lidí, jestli neví, co se stalo," tvrdil Koudelka u soudu. Vypovídal zde i pobodaný Pavel. Popsal, jak se s Koudelkou potkal na plzeňském náměstí, pak spolu pili pivo a víno a nakonec mu Koudelka nabídl, že může přespat u něj. "Myslel jsem, že má byt, ale odvedl mě pod most. Tam jsem si lehl si na bok a začal usínat. V polospánku jsem slyšel dvakrát za sebou: nechrápej, a pak jsem ucítil bolest u páteře," popisoval zraněný muž. Krvácejícímu Pavlovi se nakonec podařilo utéct a kamarádka, k jejímuž bytu doběhl, mu zavolala záchranku. U soudu se dnes útočník i jeho oběť usmířili. Není vyloučené, že Koudelka si útok opravdu nepamatuje. "Několikrát jsem byl v minulosti na psychiatrii. V Bohnicích jsem se prý choval jako pes. Po dvou týdnech jsem začal přicházet k sobě, až pak mohli zjistit, kdo jsem," líčil soudu Koudelka. Druhé pololetí září 2010 - Cizinka na plzeňské ubytovně zavraždila své novorozeně Ke krajskému soudu v Plzni směřuje kauza Kristiny Holičové, která bude obžalována z brutálního usmrcení dítěte bezprostředně po porodu na toaletě ubytovny. Cizince, která v září tajně porodila na jedné z plzeňských ubytoven, hrozí doživotní trest. Zpočátku vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že dvacetiletá žena ze Slovenska ublížila své čerstvě narozené dcerce v poporodní psychóze, kdy mají rodičky snížené ovládací schopnosti, jenže vyšetřování prokázalo, jak to opravdu bylo. Pitevní zpráva a posudky znalců odhalily, že matka zbavila dítě života vědomě a zvlášť otřesným způsobem. Podle obžaloby žena porodila dítě donošené a plně schopné mimoděložního života. Následně ho měla hodit na zem, přičemž na tělíčko šlápla a kopala do něj. Poté matka zabalila dítě do deky a nechala jej ležet na podlaze pokoje, kde ho také našli přivolaní záchranáři. Lékaři však nemohli už nic dělat, novorozenec zemřel na přímé následky tupé traumatizace hlavy v podobě krvácení mezi mozkové obaly při zlomení klenby a spodiny lebeční, přičemž žena před porodem o svém těhotenství dobře věděla, zatajovala ho a nechodila na gynekologické prohlídky. Z názoru odborníku vyšlo jasně najevo, že nic nenasvědčuje tomu, že by rodička prodělala poporodní psychózu. U prvního výslechu žena odmítla vypovídat, pouze potvrdila že dítě porodila, ale zranění si údajně nedokáže vysvětlit. Až později uvedla , že byla po porodu v šoku a je možné, že v leknutí mohla na dítě šlápnout. Protože cizinka čelí vysokému trestu poslal ji soud do vazby. Nyní je obviněna obvinila ze zločinu vraždy podle nejpřísnějšího paragrafu a hrozí jí i výjimečný trest. Podle mluvčí krajského soudu začne soud tento případ projednávat 7. února, předseda senátu zakázal v soudní síni pořizování obrazových materiálů. 12. listopadu 2010 - Policisté zatkli podezřelého z domažlické vraždy V Domažlicích v pátek 12.11.2010 byl ve večerních hodinách nalezen ve svém bazaru mrtvý 56letý majitel. Protože všechny skutečnosti nasvědčovaly tomu, že se jedná o násilnou smrt, zahájili policisté úkony trestního řízení. Na případu velmi intenzivně pracovali kriminalisté Krajského ředitelství policie Plzeňského kraje a v pondělí 15.11.2010 v odpoledních hodinách zadrželi podezřelého 42letého muže z Domažlicka. V úterý (16.11.2010) převzal tento muž usnesení o zahájení trestního stíhání pro zločin vraždy. V současné době je umístěn v policejní cele. Ještě včera doručili policisté příslušnému státnímu zástupci podnět k návrhu na vzetí obviněného do vazby. Kategorie:Plzeňský Kategorie:2010